


One Love, Two Mouths

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, lazy day, this was originally was gonna be a song fic but it became really.. nah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuri and Viktor have a lazy day; leading into a nap.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is short as HECK,, but uh. This is soft and gay my dudes

Somedays, it seemed as if effort shouldn’t even be made. As passionate as both could be about what they do, even making incredible efforts to get better, and to please the crowd, and in Yuri’s case, their lover. Some days were deprived of such hard work. Not that it was bad for them, perhaps just causing their practice to be a bit off at worst.  Of course, it wasn’t bad enough to cause great damage to Yuri’s performance, just a slight nudge in a bad direction. Small enough that probably no one would really tell. Of course, no one but Viktor. He’d scold his partner, but never really did anything more than that. Yuri became adapted not to take such tiny things as serious as he could have. 

 

Today was one of those days. The two found themselves tangled up in each others’ arms on Yuri’s bed, exchanging the heat that radiated from each man, their chests pressed together. Viktor’s breathing became more noticeable as he brung his face to the other’s neck, nuzzling. "You know—" He began only to hear Yuri groan. "Are you going to scold me  _ again _ ? What this time?" He didn’t sound really bugged, he held back a small laugh that was meant to escape after the jab given to the Russian. A smile creeped upon Viktor’s face, Yuri could feel it. "No." He let out a rumbling chuckle into the flesh, causing his lover to shiver only slightly. "Have I ever told you how absolutely beautiful you are?" He let a sigh, not one of disappoint, but a rather adoring sigh. As he did so, he pulled back and decided to rest his forehead against Yuri’s. His icy blue orbs staring into the other man’s dark eyes. "Mm. That question is a bit unnecessary, don’t you think?" He chuckled this time. It shut Viktor up for a few moments. "Just say it." "You’re  _ beautiful _ , Yuri." The Russian’s voice was soft and slow, saying the words with caution. He wanted them to sink into the other. Although his partner didn’t look phased, or rather embarrassed as he would have months ago, he thanked him and flashed a smile. The smile left Viktor breathless, even though it was just a smile. With that, their lips met for a chaste kiss, Yuri’s hand reaching up to cup one of the other’s cheeks. 

  
After the kiss finished, they laid there in silence. It was fine, they didn’t need words to get across to each other. Their bodies fit together as if they were part of one puzzle, and to one another, the presence, their eyes, everything screamed out "I love you" to the other. All that mattered was now, where they got lost in their own world. In this world, Yuri found himself sleepy, and indulged in small kisses that were placed over his face. His cheeks first, then the tip of his nose, his forehead, his jaw... "Close your eyes." It was a gentle order that he couldn’t help but obey to. And as expected, Viktor placed gentle kisses on his eyelids before running his thumb over Yuri’s lip. "Rest well, Yuri." It came out as a whisper. Shortly, they both found themselves drifting to sleep, just as they were, in each other’s arms, warm


End file.
